An Unknown Story
by grettama
Summary: Even if my heart is beating just for you, I really know you are not feeling like I do. AU. First FSN fic.


**/An Unknown Story/**

Archer mengarahkan kamera LSR-nya ke arah segumpal awan yang berarak di langit Manchester siang itu. Setelah puas dengan beberapa jepretan yang menggambarkan betapa damainya langit, Archer, seorang fotografer berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, kembali menurunkan kameranya, kali ini ia mengarahkan lensanya ke arah pemandangan di bawah jembatan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia mengabadikan lepas landasnya seekor burung berwarna kuning cerah dengan latar belakang pepohonan yang meranggas akibat musim gugur dengan sangat sempurna. Ketika ia mengecek hasilnya, ia tersenyum puas. Setidaknya untuk pamerannya bulan depan, ia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Archer kembali mengangkat kamera kesayangannya itu, kali ini hendak memotret jalan setapak yang menuju ke jembatan kecil di atas sungai tempatnya berdiri, karena menurutnya jalan setapak itu sangat artistik. Namun gerakannya menekan tombol _capture_ tehenti mendadak karena lensa LSR-nya menangkap sosok pria yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya mungkin, berdiri sendirian di pinggir jembatan hanya beberapa meter darinya. Archer mengernyit, ia masih mengamati sosok pria itu melalui lensa kameranya. Tampak lelaki itu menghela napas pelan sebelum memanjat pagar jembatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan memandang permukaan sungai yang mengalir sangat deras dengan tatapan nanar. Archer membelalak ngeri.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Archer hanya punya beberapa detik sebelum pria itu benar-benar melompat dari atas jembatan. Ia sendiri tak begitu ingat detailnya karena ia bergerak sepenuhnya berdasarkan refleks. Yang ia tahu hanya demi memegangi pria itu dengan kedua tangan agar tidak jatuh, Archer secara spontan menjatuhkan kameranya ke dalam derasnya air sungai. Ia tak sempat menyesalinya. Archer langsung menarik pria itu ke bagian dalam jembatan. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah, berusaha menurunkan aliran adrenalin mereka.

"Apa… yang… kau lakukan…?" engah Archer, menatap tajam pria yang menurutnya sangat tolol itu.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus tertunduk sambil mengendalikan deru napasnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" tuntut Archer lagi. Napasnya berangsur-angsur sudah kembali normal, begitu pula detak jantungnya. Dan ingatan akan kameranya yang entah sekarang sudah mengalir kemana menerpanya, membuat hatinya mencelos.

Pria itu menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mendongak menatap Archer dengan sepasang matanya yang berwarna _pearl red_. "Itu bukan urusanmu," ujarnya datar.

Tapi sayangnya tiga kata tadi tidak berhasil mencapai indra pendengaran Archer. Sebuah memori tentang masa lalunya sudah lebih dulu memenuhi sel kelabu otaknya ketika sepasang mata unik itu menatapnya, nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika. "Gil…?" ucap Archer spontan, membuat sepasang mata nanar di hadapannya sedikit terisi dengan ekspresi kaget.

wwWww

Archer tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang baru saja mencoba bunuh diri itu, yang sekarang duduk tenang sambil mendengus geli di sofa ruang tamunya di hadapannya. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu orang ini, Gilgamesh. Usia sedikit banyak telah merubah penampilannya, namun Archer masih sanggup mengenali senyum skeptis dan tatapan sarkastisnya.

"Dari sekian banyak orang," Gil angkat bicara, mendongak dan menatap mata Archer yang sedari tadi mengawasinya, "kenapa harus kau yang ada di situ?"

Archer menghembuskan napas pendek dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu tatapan mereka bertemu. "Retoris, Gil."

Gil tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Archer mengernyit. Ia memang sudah curiga dari dulu kalau orang ini memiliki kondisi psikologis yang agak tidak normal, namun ia tetap saja heran dibuatnya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru saja hendak bunuh diri dan gagal, bisa tertawa enteng dan menanyakan kabar orang yang menyelamatkannya yang kebetulan adalah temannya?

Archer mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Gil. "Bagaimana kabarku sama sekali bukan topik yang menarik, Gil. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau nekat berbuat sekonyol itu?"

Tawa geli Gil bertransformasi menjadi tawa hambar. "Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Arc...," jawabnya ambigu, memandang keluar jendela apartemen Archer. Langit yang semula cukup cerah telah tertutup awan mendung.

Archer memandang Gil yang mendadak bersikap melankolis itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, masih memandang Gil lekat-lekat. "Aku masih menginginkan jawaban," tuntut Archer lugas.

Gil mendengus geli. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Arc," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri, membuat Archer tertegun. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Seraya menepuk bahu Archer pelan, Gil melangkah ke pintu depan, tapi Archer langsung bangkit berdiri juga dan mencekal lengannya.

"Tunggu," desis Archer, masih memegangi lengan Gil. "Tinggallah."

Gil menoleh menatap Archer. "Apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

Archer terkesiap begitu menyadari betapa ambigunya ucapannya barusan. "Tidak," kilahnya cepat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau keluar dan mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Gil tertawa, menepuk kedua bahu Archer. "Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, Kawan. Aku akan baik-baik saja," kekehnya. Gil berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah pintu depan, memutar kenopnya dan melangkah keluar, masih dengan Archer mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan mencoba bertahan hidup begitu kau keluar," sanggah Archer.

Gil tersenyum skeptis, sepertinya ia hanya tahu cara tersenyum yang seperti itu. "Aku yakin kau akan menyelamatkanku lagi. Selalu begitu, kan?" tanggapnya sebelum menutup pintu, dan menghalangi pandangan Archer dari sosok Gil.

wwWww

Malam itu, Archer sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena deru angin dan hujan deras yang membentur jendela kamarnya atau kameranya yang lenyap. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengusir Gil dari ingatannya. Hanya satu pertemuan singkat setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya, namun Archer sama sekali tak kuasa mengenyahkan memori tentang tatapan dan senyum Gil. Dan akhirnya itu memicu suatu memori yang sudah lama dipendamnya di bagian paling gelap hatinya untuk kembali muncul ke permukaan.

/flashback/

Archer berusia lima belas tahun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Gilgamesh, remaja pemberontak yang benci dikekang oleh aturan, berandalan di sekolah dan seorang pemuda yang menganggap kebebasan adalah arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Archer. Namun justru itu yang membuat mereka bersahabat karib. Dimana ada Gil, maka di situ ada Archer. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka bagaikan kembar siam yang tak terpisahkan, selalu tertawa bersama, merasa kalau meraka adalah rajanya Inggris Raya, dan bahkan hanya Archer yang sanggup mengendalikan kebrutalan Gil. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai seorang gadis memasuki hidup mereka.

Ya. Terdengar klise. Persahabatan yang hancur hanya karena gadis. Namun pokok permasalahan yang sebenarnya bukan itu.

Gadis itu bernama Saber. Gadis pendiam yang begitu anggun, mampu membuat cowok-cowok tak sanggup melepas pandang darinya. Dan Gil jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Bukan karena Saber populer, melainkan karena Saber sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Gil adalah tipe remaja yang sangat menyukai tantangan. Ia tampan, dan banyak sekali cewek yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, namun Gil menganggap gadis-gadis seperti itu tak layak untuknya karena terlalu mudah didapatkan. Karena itulah ia memilih Saber.

Setelah itu hidup Gil sepenuhnya hanya terisi oleh Saber. Ia begitu terobsesi dengan gadis itu, benar-benar melakukan segala cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Dan setiap Gil merasa frustasi dan marah karena itu, Archer-lah yang selalu menghiburnya, meyakinkannya kalau usahanya itu nanti takkan sia-sia. Gadis manapun pasti pada akhirnya akan luluh oleh kekeraskepalaannya. Bahkan Archer juga berkali-kali mencegahnya melakukan usaha bunuh diri karena merasa putus asa kalau Saber tak akan mungkin berpaling padanya. Berusaha membangkitkan semangatnya dengan mengatakan kalau Saber takkan mungkin membalas perasaannya kalau dia mati. Mereka selalu tertawa bersama setelahnya.

Tapi bahkan sampai menjelang akhir SMA, Saber tak juga luluh.

"Tenang, Arc. Aku tak akan menyerah hanya karena kita akan lulus. Aku akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama dengan Saber," kata Gil hari itu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Archer berani bersumpah kalau ia belum pernah melihat mata Gil berbinar seperti itu sebelumnya.

"_You come with me, right_?" tanya Gil pada Archer yang sama sekali tak memberikan tanggapan atas pernyataan pertamanya.

Archer menghela napas. Sudah cukup tiga tahun ini ia memendam perasaan seperti orang bodoh. Ia sudah muak merasa sakit hati karena perasaannya yang meluap-luap. Kalau Gil bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara gamblang di depan semua orang, ia juga berhak melakukannya, kan? Masa bodoh dengan status Gil adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Apa kau sebegitunya menginginkan Saber? Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan mencampakannya begitu saja begitu kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tuntut Archer, menyadari bahwa suaranya naik satu oktaf dari biasanya.

Gil mengerjap. "Aku tak suka cara bicaramu, Arc. Asal kau tahu, aku benar-benar _mencintai_ Saber. Ini sudah bukan merupakan masalah tantangan lagi. Aku menyukainya."

Archer mengurut keningnya frustasi dan tertawa hambar begitu mendengar pengakuan dari Gil. Apa dia sudah tak memiliki harapan?

Gil memandang Archer dengan ekspresi panik. "Apa kau baik-baik, Arc? Kau kelihatan pucat…"

Archer menghentikan tawa putus asanya dan menatap mata Gil lekat-lekat. "Aku tak akan mengikutimu masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Saber. Aku akan pindah ke kota lain setelah kita lulus. Kejar Saber sesukamu, Gil…"

Acher melemparkan senyum sinis ke arah sahabatnya itu sebelum melangkah pergi, tapi Gil menghentikan langkahnya dengan mencekal lengannya. "Tunggu," ucapnya. Acher bisa merasakan tatapan tak mengerti Gil yang tersorot ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pindah keluar kota?" bombardir Gil, tak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Archer. Nada panik dalam suaranya terdengar jelas. "Apa… apa kau juga menyukai Saber?" tanya Gil akhirnya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Archer menoleh, kembali menatap mata Gil. Tatapan sarkas Gil lenyap sama sekali, digantikan oleh raut kebingungan dan panik. "Kalau kau… benar menyukai Saber juga…," Gil kembali angkat bicara, "aku tak ingin mengorbankan persahabatan kita hanya karena dia. Bagaimanapun aku telah bersahabat denganmu sebelum mengenal Saber, jadi—"

"Tidak, Gil," potong Archer seraya tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak menyukai Saber."

Gil mengernyit. "Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau kelihatan marah ketika aku membicarakan Saber beberapa saat lalu, dan kemudian kau kelihatan sangat putus asa. Kalau kau tidak menyukai Saber—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Gil," tegas Archer tiba-tiba, membuat genggaman Gil pada lengannya mengendur. "Aku menyukaimu lebih daripada seorang sahabat selama ini." Archer menatap mata merah Gil lekat-lekat ketika mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu. Ia tak tahu darimana ia mendapat keberanian macam itu, yang ia tahu hanya ia harus mengatakannya sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Gil terperangah. Ia sama sekali _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Tadinya ia berpikir itu hanya lelucon April Mop dari Archer, tapi mengingat sekarang bulan Juni dan Archer bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda, maka ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau Archer serius dengan ucapannya barusan.

Archer menghela napas. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga setelah memendamnya selama tiga tahun penuh. Ia memang menyukai Gil, tertarik sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan ia tak bisa melupakan setiap tawa dan senyum Gil, dan entah sejak kapan pula ia merasa ingin selalu melihat senyum itu setiap kali ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Ia cukup bisa mengendalikan perasaannya selama ini, tapi kehadiran Saber mengubah segalanya.

"Kau…" Gil terbata.

"_Even if my heart is beating just for you, I really know you are not feeling like I do_," ucap Archer, tertunduk kali ini. "Bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Manchester, dan mungkin aku takkan kembali ke Southend." Archer kembali menghela napas. "Tampaknya setelah apa yang kukatakan barusan, ini adalah selamat tinggal," tambahnya, mendengus geli, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyamarkan nada getir dalam suaranya. Archer memberanikan diri menatap Gil, dan heran melihat senyum skeptis favoritnya terukir sempurna di sana.

"Kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku selamanya, Arc," ujar Gil.

Archer tak tahu ia harus senang atau hancur lebur mendengar itu, tapi ia memaksakan seulas senyum, "Kalau akhirnya suatu hari kau sudah menyerah mendapatkan Saber dan tak ada wanita lain yang kau cintai, _I'll be there_."

Gil tertawa. "Akan kuingat itu, Sobat."

/end of flashback/

Ya, pokok permasalahannya adalah, Archer mencintai sahabatnya sendiri yang juga seorang pria. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih heran bagaimana mungkin Gil tidak langsung meninjunya dan jijik padanya setelah ia mengutarakan perasaannya. Bahkan Gil juga tidak membeberkannya pada orang lain. Namun memang, ya, hubungan mereka benar-benar terputus setelah itu. Tak ada lagi membuat keributan di tengah kesunyian Southend bersama-sama, mereka mulai bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Gil pun tidak mengantarnya ke bandara di hari kepindahannya ke Manchester. Tapi Archer menerima itu semua. Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensinya.

Malam semakin larut dan hujan tak kunjung reda, malah bertambah deras. Archer juga belum bisa terlelap. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pemikiran.

Ting tong.

Archer mengernyit.

Ting tong.

Ia melirik arlojinya. Sekarang jam setengah dua belas malam. Orang bodoh mana yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ting tong.

Menggeram kesal, Archer bangun, berniat hendak langsung meninju siapapun yang ada di balik pintunya sekarang ini. Masih menggerutu, Archer membuka pintu depan apartemennya, dan tertegun.

"Malam, Arc."

Archer hanya bisa mengerjap melihat sosok Gil di hadapannya. Kemeja merahnya sedikit basah karena air hujan, tapi tidak basah kuyup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Archer spontan. Ia sama sekali tidak siap. Paginya hari ini baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba saja siangnya dia langsung dipertemukan oleh pria yang selama ini tetap dicintainya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyukai orang lain seperti ia menyukainya, dan ketika baru saja kenangan masa lalu itu membayangi Archer, Gil sekarang kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum skeptis favoritnya. Takdir terkadang benar-benar kejam.

Gil mendengus geli. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi siang. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Arc."

Archer menyipitkan matanya, memandang Gil penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?" Saking bingungnya akan maksud kedatangan Gil, ia bahkan sampai lupa mempersilakan pria itu masuk, namun tampaknya Gil juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku kira kau butuh sedikit penjelasan mengingat kau baru saja mencegahku bunuh diri siang ini."

'_Akhirnya,'_ batin Archer.

Gil memandang tetes-tetes air hujan yang menghantam jendela koridor apartemen dengan ganasnya. "Mungkin kau bisa menduganya, tapi aku tetap mengejar Saber selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini."

Hati Archer mencelos. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Gil belum menyerah. Ia memang sudah tak memiliki harapan. Haha. Betapa menyedihkannya kondisinya sekarang ini.

Gil kembali menoleh dan menatap mata hazel Archer lekat-lekat. "Dan dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh jam lagi, Saber akan menikah… dengan orang lain, Arc."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Archer untuk mencerna kata-kata Gil barusan.

"Hah?" celetuknya, membuat Gil tertawa.

"Usahaku selama belasan tahun ini untuk mendapatkannya gagal total, Arc," jelas Gil.

Archer terdiam, hanya bisa memandang Gil dengan tatapan datar. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Luar biasa senang karena orang yang dicintainya tidak jadi milik orang lain? Atau sedih karena sahabatnya baru saja gagal meraih cintanya? Archer benar-benar mengalami dilema berat di bawah radar.

"Aku sudah tak pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi sejak kau pindah ke Manchester," ucap Gil lirih, kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "Entah bagaimana tiap aku depresi dan mencoba berhenti untuk tetap hidup, aku selalu ingat kalau kau sudah tak ada lagi di sisiku untuk mencegahku dan membujukku dengan kata-kata konyolmu." Gil menatap Archer lekat-lekat. Mata hazel-nya sama sekali tak berubah. "Dan tadi siang itu adalah puncaknya. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi begitu Saber memberitahuku kalau ia akan menikah dengan pria lain. Tapi ternyata kau datang," Gil mendengus geli.

Archer sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia ingin menghentikan Gil berceloteh, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin Gil pergi dari situ.

"Teringat masa lalu, eh?" ucap Gil lagi. Senyum skeptis favorit Archer masih terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang entah bagaimana tak bisa Archer lupakan walaupun kemungkinan untuk melihatnya lagi tipis sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang masa lalu," Gil kembali buka mulut. "Aku jadi teringat tentang sesuatu yang kau katakan dulu."

Wajah Archer memanas. Tahu betul apa yang Gil maksud. Ia sedikit menyingkir dari ambang pintu. "Kau mau masuk? Dingin sekali di luar," kata Archer pelan, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Gil, Archer sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang tamu apartemennya, mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat. "Kau juga, silakan duduk. _Make yourself at home_," tambahnya lagi, masih belum sanggup menatap mata Gil. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi ia tak bakalan tahan melihat penolakan di mata _pearl red_ itu untuk kedua kalinya tanpa menimbulkan hasrat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Archer bisa merasakan tatapan menyelidik dari Gil yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa berpura-pura tertarik dengan taplak meja tamunya.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau akan ada untukku saat aku tak lagi mengejar Saber dan tak ada wanita yang kucintai," kata Gil ringan. Tak ada nada mendesak atau mengejek. "Tapi sejujurnya, aku sudah tak benar-benar mengejar Saber sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan sejak itu pula aku tak mencintai wanita manapun."

Archer memberanikan dirinya untuk mendongak menatap Gil begitu mendengar kalimat barusan. Dan entah sejak kapan _pearl red _itu menjadi begitu dekat dengan hazelnya.

"Aku hanya membuang-buang waktuku mengejar Saber karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Arc." Suara Gil sekarang hanya tak lebih dari bisikan, tapi Archer bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan tak ada deru napas atau detak jantung yang menganggu karena tampaknya jantung dan paru-parunya sudah berhenti bekerja ketika napas beraroma _mint_ Gil menyapu hidungnya.

"Dan aku ada di sini sekarang untuk menagih janjimu," bisik Gil pelan, dan bersamaan dengan itu Archer merasakan Gil mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Begitu lembut, tak ada penekanan, tak meminta lebih. Archer bergeming, menikmati tiap detiknya, berharap ini semua bukan hanya mimpi.

Gil menjauhkan dirinya dari Archer, menatap mata hazel itu dan kembali tersenyum skeptis. "Kalau semisal kau sudah melupakan janjimu, aku dengan senang hati akan mengingatkannya kembali, Sobat."

wwWww

Kriiiiiing.

Archer mengutuk pelan dan menggapai-gapai ke bufet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, berusaha meraih oknum bernama jam beker yang telah memecah kesunyian paginya yang damai. Begitu suara memekakkan telinga itu berhenti, Archer menggeliat dan menguap. Ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan bergeming ketika ingatan tentang Gil menerpa sel kelabu otaknya.

Archer memandang ke sekeliling kamarnya yang hanya berisi dirinya sendiri dan perabot, lalu mendengus getir. Ternyata itu semua memang hanya mimpi. Kalau itu bukan mimpi, Gil pasti masih ada di sini sekarang. Archer mengacak rambutnya, frustasi akan betapa menyedihkannya dirinya sekarang ini. Memimpikan masa lalu yang takkan pernah menjadi masa depannya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Archer takkan keberatan selamanya bermimpi kalau di sana ada Gil.

"Pagi, Arc," sapa seseorang, bersamaan dengan menguarnya aroma kopi di kamar Archer.

Archer menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat Gil berdiri di sana sambil menyesap secangkir kopi panas dan bersandar pada kusen pintu. Archer tertegun ketika senyum skeptis itu menyambutnya. Jadi…

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau susah jalan karena kesakitan hari ini. Kau yang terlalu bersemangat semalam, Archie," kekeh Gil penuh ejekan.

Archer terkesiap. Setidaknya itu semua memang bukan hanya mimpi karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu ia mencoba bangkit berdiri terasa sangat nyata.

**/fin/**

**/omake/**

"Perlu berapa kali aku meyakinkanmu, Archie? Sebenarnya percobaan bunuh diriku kemarin itu karena aku sudah muak membohongi diriku sendiri dengan berpura-pura mengejar Saber. Dia menikah dengan pria lain, maka itu juga akhir dari kemunafikanku. Dan karena kupikir tak ada kau lagi di sisiku, jadi keputusanku saat itu adalah lebih baik mati saja. Ayolah, Arc. Berhenti mendiamkanku seperti itu. Kau mengingatkanku akan ayahku yang sedang marah besar. Kau sebenarnya marah karena apa sih?" cerocos Gil sambil terus mengekor Archer yang tertatih-tatih di _dark room_ pribadinya, mencetak beberapa foto.

"Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan kameraku," ucap Archer singkat, merendam beberapa kertas foto untuk mencetak ke dalam larutan asam.

Gil menghela napas. "Oke, maafkan aku. Aku akan menggantinya minggu ini. Mungkin banyak hasil jepretanmu yang hilang juga, jadi aku dengan senang hati bersedia menemanimu berburu foto kemana-mana. Ke kutub sekalian aku juga mau kalau perlu. Sekalian mengganti sepuluh tahun terakhir dimana kita tidak mengacau di Inggris Raya. Cukup adilkah?"

Archer menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak mendengar penawaran Gil yang sekarang dengan imbisilnya mengagumi hasil jepretan Archer.

"Kurasa cukup adil…," tanggap Archer, membuat Gil bersorak pelan. ",…kalau kau membiarkanku di _atas_ malam ini," tambahnya seraya menyeringai.

Gerakan Gil terhenti secara mendadak. Uh-oh, sepertinya Archer benar-benar akan melakukan pembalasan kerena ia telah membuatnya susah jalan hari ini.

wwWww

Selesai! XDD ahahahay~ nggak nyangka saya berhasil bikin fanfic shounen ai Fate/Stay Night pertama saya dengan sukses ^^ hoho. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan dan Gilgamesh maupun Archer-nya jadi sangat OOC. Tapi tak apalah, namanya juga unleash your imagination #buagh!

Dan, kenapa judulnya sangat abal? Karena bahkan sampai ending, saya nggak tahu mau dikasih judul apa ini cerita gaje ==" jadi yasudah, biarkan saja apa adanya. Wkwkwkw XD #ditampar

Mind to review? ^^

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH. DON'T EVER STOP DREAMING.

**Disclaimer : Type Moon**


End file.
